Nicholas Tran
Nicholas Tran, aka, some dude in the Madoka Magica Fan Club, was added into the group about seven months ago after accepting the invitation from one Mida4/Michael Ngo. Thoroughly enjoys watching the series and likes browsing for fan art (which are mostly tame in nature), but prone to days of inactivity as a consequence of being a procrastinator and lazy bum. Personality Nicholas Tran is for the most part very lax and often would like to doze off or play games if possible between responsibilities, but for the few things he has expressed interest in, they are in some way in mind or hard to forget. Largely does not use emojis but has a tendency to post memes or other such pictures as responses to people or posts. Characters in the Madokaverse he tends to post pictures for This entry is rather simple but he while he prefers looking for art that simply appeals to him (namely being cute and SFW), he mainly shares images of Madoka Kaname, Homura Akemi, and Nagisa Momoe, with the other girls often not in his picture posts unless part of group pictures that feature everyone (Kyubey entirely coincidental if in the picture). Relationships For anyone not mentioned in particular, Nicholas is neutral and is neither for or against their reasoning. Michael Ngo As the one that brought Nicholas into the group, they have known each other from the same high school and were better acquainted through a mutual interest in the Pokémon video games and occasional board game sessions at their local library. That being said, Michael is also the source where Nicholas gets his current anime recommendations from if Nicholas doesn't find something that interests him, and the two are still friends to this day despite not physically meeting in over months. Opinionated Top 5 Anime of his choices If an anime doesn't say a season, it means for all of its seasons and affiliated media: # Puella Magi Madoka Magica # Psycho-Pass Season 1 # Love Live! School Idol Project # School-Live! # Gin Tama Honorable Mentions: * Tora-Dora! * Ichiban no Daimaou * Saekano: How to Raise a Boring Girlfriend * Samurai Champloo * Danganronpa Current list of manga he's following There's more to this list than what's here but he likes these in particular enough to mention them: * Nukoduke! * Saenai Kanojo (Heroine) no Sodatekata * Shishunki Bitter Change * Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari * Ore ga Ojou-sama Gakkou ni "Shomin Sample" Toshite Rachirareta Ken * Watashi ga Motete Dousunda * School-Live! Other/Trivia consideration * Likes basically the entire main cast of Muse in Love Live! School Idol Project, but loves Honoka and Hanayo especially (I also see the Animal Farm reference there bro). * Although he does not post as often for Homura as he does for Madoka, Homura is his top favorite of the Madoka Magica girls and remains to be so even after the controversial ending of Rebellion. * Though he mostly shies away from admitting outright dismissal or loathing for a series, the only known exception thus far is towards the franchise Sword Art Online, and even then it's pretty minor for a reason to hate.